


At Least a Thousand Years

by alienarcher



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: A bunch of fluff - so much you'll choke on it, Aroace Adam because I want so, First Kiss, Getting Together, Just a little bit of angst at the beginning, M/M, Mention of Ryan Bergara, Mentions of Love Simon, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Steven Andrew and Adam being bffs, Steven and Andrew whining to Adam about how much they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienarcher/pseuds/alienarcher
Summary: Steven overhears Andrew saying that he's in love with a girl, but it's all actually just a giant misunderstanding, because of course it is.===A little bit of lovestruck Steven, a little bit of lovestruck Andrew, and a little bit of Adam, who just wants those two idiots to finally get together.





	At Least a Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to 'Love Simon' that finally came out on digital and that sort of inspired me to write this. Shout out to the Brunch episode, and Steven picking the right knife. Shout out to all the books I've read recently that helped me pull through my writer's block. And shout out to you for reading this!

Steven is in a really great mood today. Someone from Buzzfeed decided to throw a party, and he couldn’t be happier about it. It's just a great day, you know, a great time. He is doing great at work, ‘Worth It’ is thriving, he has two absolutely bestest best friends, and one huge crush on one of them, which somehow doesn’t feel that bad today. Maybe, it’s because he talked to Adam recently, and he told him that Andrew might be interested too, or maybe it’s something else. But, he is definitely feeling good. And nothing can take that away from him.

On that note, though, he needs to find his friends. He decides to go look for Andrew first, because he can’t pass up on a chance of actually feeling fully relaxed around him, unlike his usual slightly awkward, anxious, flustered self. He spots him in the crowd almost immediately – sometimes he thinks he has an Andrew radar – and he’s talking to some girl. Steven’s heart drops for a second, but then he quickly brings himself back to reality. Because, first of all, that doesn’t mean something is happening – they could literally be throwing insults at each other right now for all he knows. And second of all, he has no right to be jealous in the first place. 

So, Steven comes up to them slowly, sipping some cocktail he ordered at the bar, but before he can actually slide into the conversation and be seen by the pair, he overhears Andrew saying: ‘I’m actually kind of taken’.

‘What does that mean?’, Steven thinks, ‘Is Andrew dating someone?’ He desperately tries not to overthink it, but decides to stay where he is and remain unseen, listening in the conversation. He knows it’s a weird and dumb thing to do, but he also doesn’t really want to know anything right now, apart from maybe how come Andrew is ‘taken’ all of a sudden.

‘What do you mean ‘kind of’?’, the girl asks, and Steven thinks she’s asking way too many questions, but also kind of thanks her for asking anyway.

‘Well, we haven’t discussed anything or-’, Andrew says, and – just for a second – Steven thinks that Andrew might be talking about him. Adam did say Andrew might be interested too, after all, and if Andrew is refusing to dance with a new hot Buzzfeed employee, this must be serious. And what if Steven is that ‘serious’?

Before he can overthink it even more, the girl cuts Andrew off, ‘Are you in love with her?’

‘Erm-’, Andrew makes a bit of a confused pause, ‘I guess you could say so’.

Steven’s heart drops again, this time for good though. He was hoping for so much, and it all just came crashing down. He can’t help, but emphasize on the ‘her’, while running away from there and almost spilling his cocktail in the process. He wants to get another drink, but bumps into Adam on his way to the bar.

===

Adam isn’t a big fan of parties. He’s quite introverted and would most definitely prefer to watch a movie alone at home right now. Apart from that, he also needs to find some serious excuses whenever someone tries to hit on him, because lying is much easier than answering a gazillion questions about what exactly being aroace means. But, Steven asked him to come, and no one can really say ‘no’ to Steven. 

So, when Steven bumps into Adam, spilling a bit of his cocktail on Adam’s shirt, and proceeds to apologize at least 20 times, Adam just tries to calm him down (and it might be his favorite shirt, but it’s honestly not that important): ‘It’s fine. Just a little stain, nothing to worry about’.

Steven seems to breathe out a bit, but still looks like he was just hit with a frying pan. Which is weird, because Steven usually looks like a ray of sunshine. And, it’s not that he’s not allowed to be sad or distressed, it’s just that he was very excited about this party, and now he doesn’t seem to be enjoying it at all, ‘Is everything ok?’, Steven has a questioning look in his eyes – he is the one who’s just spilled a drink on Adam, after all, and now Adam is asking him, if he’s alright, ‘I mean, apart from the drink? You look like you’re heartbroken’.

And even though Adam said that last part half-jokingly, he seems to have actually hit the nail on the head, because Steven lets out a loud groan and then sits down on the sofa next to them, burying his face in his hands.

‘Okay’, Adam prolongs the world a bit, ‘Did something happen?’

After a second of silence, Steven looks up at him, ‘You know how I have this huge embarrassing idiotic crush on our best friend?’

Adam chuckles a bit. Admittedly, he might be a bit tired of hearing Steven whine about how perfect Andrew is, and he is most definitely tired of hearing Andrew whine about exactly the same thing, because he manages to do it even more than Steven, somehow (and Adam thought he was secure in sitting right next to Andrew at work, because he doesn’t talk that much, except for – as it turns out - when he’s in love). But despite all that, he’s also genuinely happy for his friends. Or will be, when they finally figure everything out and, instead of him, start telling each other how perfect they are – and not just because he’s tired of hearing it himself. They both need to hear it from each other just as much as he needs to stop hearing it too.

‘Yes’, he says, ‘That I do’.

‘And you remember how you told me he might be interested too?’, Adam can hear disappointment in Steven’s voice, so he doesn’t really understand where this is going. He knows for a fact Andrew’s interested. He’s heard exactly how interested Andrew is one too many times.

‘Yeah’, Adam says carefully, ‘So what’s the problem?’

‘Well, that’s a great question, Adam’, Steven sighs, ‘I don’t know where you got that information, but he’s apparently in love with some girl’.

Adam is deeply confused now. There are only four things that are absolutely consistent in this world – blue sky, green grass, Steven’s huge crush on Andrew and Andrew’s enormous crush on Steven, so this must be some kind of a misunderstanding, ‘Look, if he was just talking to someone, that doesn’t mean-’

‘I know, Adam’, Steven cuts him off, ‘Actually, he was talking to someone. She was actually trying to dance with him, but he told her he was taken. And then, she proceeded to ask if he was in love with her - the girl he's taken by’, Steven says ‘her’ and 'girl' especially loud, ‘A very personal question to ask a random person, to be honest, but never mind that - he said yes’.

Adam definitely doesn’t understand what’s going on now, ‘I’m sorry, Steven’, he says, ‘Do you want to maybe go home?’

‘No’, Steven firmly responds, standing up, ‘I’m gonna go drink instead’.

‘Be careful’, Adam shouts into his back, already searching for Andrew in the crowd. He has to talk to him.

===

Andrew is standing in the corner of the room, sipping a beer. He’s not that much of a beer guy, if he is being completely honest, but he just feels like it today. The party is boring, he can’t find Steven anywhere, almost like he’s avoiding him, and he had to already find his way out of dancing with some new employee. He doesn’t really know why he went ahead and said he’s taken, even though he’s technically not. He just wants to show off Steven sometimes – Adam is the walking proof of that, because Andrew literally can’t stop talking about Steven, especially to him. And, he could just continue saying ‘no’ to that girl, even though she didn’t want to take it for an answer, instead of half-lying, but he didn’t. And, even though it wasn’t the smartest thing he’s ever done, he didn’t regret it. It felt nice to say he’s taken, and maybe it sounds stupid, but that doesn’t make it any less nice nonetheless.

Before he can start thinking about how nice it would be to be able to actually say that he’s taken by Steven, he sees Adam going in his direction.

‘Hey Adam’, Andrew says, raising his beer up as a greeting.

‘Hi’, Adam says, leaning on the wall next to him, ‘Did I miss something?’

‘What do you mean?’, Andrew asks.

‘It’s just that I’ve heard you’re taken by some girl now’, Adam raises his eyebrow, ‘Didn’t you like Steven?’

‘Jeez, no!’, Adam looks at him with the most confused look on his face, ‘I mean yes, I like Steven. No to the first one, I’m not taken by a girl, or anyone, for that matter. I just said it, so the girl that tried to dance with me would fuck off’.

‘Why didn’t you just say no?’, Adam asks, a bit surprised, because Andrew doesn’t usually have a problem with saying no to anyone, apart from Steven and maybe sometimes him.

‘I did, but she didn’t want to take no for an answer!’, Andrew explains, ‘And then I sort of told her the truth’, Andrew shrugged, looking down at the beer bottle in his hands, ‘I say no to stuff like that because I like Steven, so I am sort of taken, if that makes sense?’, it doesn’t, and they both know it, but neither of them comments on it.

‘Why didn’t you correct her, when she thought you were talking about a girl, though?’, Adam asks, seemingly more relaxed than before, but still slightly confused.

‘Because I didn’t really want to get it out there’, Andrew explains, ‘And, it’s not like I just found out about it, you know. This is far from new for me. My mom thought Jake Gyllenhaal was a beautiful young man back in 2001 and I very much agreed with her’, Andrew smiles a bit at the memory, remembering how big of a celebrity crush he had on Jake, and how it revived years later, when he managed to get his hands on ‘Brokeback Mountain’, ‘But I didn’t want to bring it up with someone I just met, since I haven’t made it all official yet. And, I don’t know how she’d react. And, it’s not that I think that she’s homophobic or anything. Some straight people just don’t understand how important this is to us and might talk about it when they shouldn’t or with someone they shouldn’t, not even realizing how much damage they’re doing. It’s just-’, Andrew sighs. 

‘I get it, man. I haven’t really come out to anyone yet either, and I don’t even know if I should or not. The bottom line is, I get it. It just created a bit of a complicated situation’, Adam says, looking around, like somebody might eavesdrop on their, apparently, super secret conversation. 

‘What situation?’, Andrew asks worryingly.

‘Steven heard you, and he seemed pretty upset’, Adam explains, playing with his fingers.

‘Oh’, Andrew half-sighs, half-laughs, ‘I’m sure you’ve just misread it’.

‘I wouldn’t be so sure’, Adam replies, looking somewhere past him, and when Andrew follows his gaze, he sees Steven.

Steven is sitting near the bar, half-turned to the rest of the room – just enough to see everything that’s happening, but also enough to put his arm on the bar table. He’s sipping some toxic-colored cocktail and looks like he’s not in a party mood at all. And, considering the fact that Andrew talked to him just an hour ago, and he was as excited as ever, something definitely changed. So, Andrew nods to Adam – which Adam returns with a small smile – and goes in Steven’s direction, determined to find out what happened to the other boy’s mood. 

When Andrew comes up to him, Steven looks up at him and frowns, ‘Shouldn’t you be somewhere else?’

‘Like where?’, Andrew asks. It would be really shitty if Steven misunderstood his words and is upset about what he said, but it would also mean that Steven maybe – just maybe – has feelings for Andrew too, and that would be kind of amazing.

‘I don’t know’, Steven shrugs, ‘Never mind’.

‘Are you sure?’, Andrew sits down next to him and gives him a curious look.

‘Can we talk?’, Steven asks after a long pause, ‘Not here’.

‘Sure’, Andrew quickly nods, ‘The streets are pretty empty right now’.

Steven nods in response, standing up and heading towards the exit. Andrew follows him almost instinctively now. 

===

Steven is nervous. He’s really nervous. He wants to talk to Andrew, and ask him everything. He wants to tell him everything. He just hopes he has the courage to.

When they finally exit the building, Steven faces Andrew, though he doesn’t look him in the eyes. In fact, he looks everywhere, except Andrew’s eyes.

‘Steven?’, Andrew asks, like he’s waiting for something.

Steven doesn’t respond. He definitely lost all his courage now, and at this very moment he’s probably the least brave person on the planet.

‘Ok’, Andrew sighs, ‘Then I’ll talk’, he breathes out, like he’s preparing for something incredibly scary and incredibly important, ‘I know what you overheard. And, I don’t know if Adam’s right about you being upset about it or not, but I’ll say this anyway – I don’t have a girlfriend. Or a significant other of any other gender, for that matter, even though I could’, that grabs Steven’s attention enough to actually look Andrew in the eyes, ‘The reason I don’t have anyone is because I like someone’, Andrew sighs again, ‘Goddammit, okay – I like you. A lot’.

Steven is startled. Of course, he imagined what it would be like, if Andrew liked him back. When he payed – in his mind – way too much attention to the seemingly accidental touches and all the beyond-friendly words, he thought that Andrew could actually like him. But, he always shrugged it off, never could truly believe it. And now, when it’s finally happening, he doesn’t know what to say. He’s silent for so long that he sees that Andrew is starting to panic. And so, in order to calm him down, Steven decides to just go ahead and say the first thing that comes to mind, ‘Can I kiss you?’

Andrew breathes out, smiles a bit and nods, ‘Yes’.

And so Steven does. The kiss is slow, gentle, and so very soft – just like a first kiss is supposed to be. They pull away, when they are smiling too hard to be able to kiss. They look at each other and start laughing. Steven pulls Andrew into a hug, because he’s always thought that a hug is just as intimate as a kiss, except you can laugh and smile, while you’re hugging. So, hugs might actually be winning, though kisses are very very nice too. 

They stand there hugging and smiling for quite a bit – probably two minutes, or maybe five, Steven’s never had a very good concept of time. He pulls away to ask, ‘Do you want to go home?’, he blushes a bit, ‘To my place I mean. Not to do anything, mostly just to cuddle’.

‘I’d love to’, Andrew answers, smiling even more, if that’s even possible.

===

Andrew and Steven are laying in Steven’s bed in pajamas – Steven lent Andrew his. ‘You look really cute and small’, Steven commented, when Andrew put them on, because Steven is just a bit taller than his boyfriend and so the pajamas are a bit bigger than they’re supposed to be. Andrew laughed and blushed a bit at the comment, throwing a pillow at Steven, because a bit sarcastic and playful is just what he is sometimes. Steven brought the pillow back and planted a kiss on Andrew’s cheek. Andrew almost melted – mentally, for sure, and possibly physically too. 

They are watching ‘Love, Simon’, which finally came out on digital – oh so conveniently right before they start dating, which they discuss and which makes Steven tweet: ‘facts: love simon came out on digital, so me and my boyfriend could finally get together’. The internet is probably blowing up right now, but Steven turned off his phone, so they won’t know until later. Right now they’re just enjoying the film, which both of them have already seen before in theaters, because of course they have. 

‘This is amazing’, Andrew thinks and then says out loud.

‘What is?’, Steven asks, ‘The fact that Simon thinks every boy, who so much as looks at him is Blue? Because they really hit the nail on the head there’.

‘That too’, Andrew laughs, ‘But I was talking more about this’, he gestures at their feet, tangled up together, ‘You, us’.

‘Yeah’, Steven scoots closer, putting his head on Andrew’s chest, ‘This is great’.

===

Adam comes to work the day after the party right in time, just as he always does, but Andrew isn’t there yet. Adam saw him and Steven leaving together yesterday, and he sincerely hopes they’ve finally figured everything out. When he sees them coming in holding hands, he smiles.

A lot of people throw questioning looks at them, but they don’t seem to care, heading towards Andrew’s desk, or Adam, or both.

When they come up, Adam smiles even wider, ‘Finally!’

Andrew and Steven both smile too, and Adam says, ‘Now, you just have to date for as many years as many times you’, he points at Andrew, ‘Told me how perfect he is, and vice a versa’, the boys laugh, but Adam continues, ‘If you think I’m joking, you’re wrong. Actually, considering how many times I’ve heard it, I think I’ll have to bring you back from the dead a couple of times, because I've heard each of you talking about how perfect the other one is at least a thousand times’.

‘Wait’, Andrew says, while Steven continues laughing, ‘Are you implying that you’re going to effortlessly be alive for the next thousand years? Because, otherwise you won't be able to bring us back from the dead’.

Steven looks at Andrew with an adoringly amused expression, like he’s just said the most genius thing ever, ‘Can we get Ryan Bergara in here, please? I think my boyfriend is onto something!’

The three of them laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bunch of fluff, really, I know. I also tried to stuff everything I love in here, which is - of course - Andrew, Steven and Standrew, but also a significant amount of Adam, 'Love Simon', oversized pajamas (featuring Andrew in said oversized pajamas looking small and cute af) and Ryan Bergara. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And, if you did, please leave kudos and a comment! Thanks!


End file.
